Happy Anniversary
by Basketballer43
Summary: My first BartiexVirginia one-shot, so could you possibly tell me how it it? Bartie and Virginia go on an anniversary date, and they get in trouble for drawing on napkins... Please R&R!


~Steak 'N Shake~

Two seventeen year olds we're on a very special date. This Date was Bartie Stork and Virginia Sims' three year anniversary date, at they're favorite place- Steak 'N Shake. Bartie looked up from his menu and smiled at his brown haired girlfriend. She looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." Bartie was still smiling.

"Bartie, I'm not stupid. I can read your emotions."

"Yeah, right."

"I can."

"If you can, you would know what I was smiling at."

"Okay, so maybe I can't read your emotions. But I know you better than you know you." Virginia nodded.

"Ginny, that didn't make any sense. But how 'bout we play a game." He smiled.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Grab a napkin and a pen. And write down questions about yourself." Bartie said. Ginny did as she was told. She wrote down

_1. Favorite book_

_2. Favorite movie_

_3. Favorite show_

_4. Favorite color_

_5. Favorite sport_

_6. Favorite animal_

_7. Favorite candy_

_8. Favorite place in the world_

_9. Dream vacation_

_10. Favorite number_

_11. Number of kids I want_

_12. Favorite boyfriend_

_13. Role model_

_14. Favorite athlete_

_15. Favorite Greek God_

_16. Favorite type of music_

_17. How organized am I_

_18. What do I call myself_

_19. What job did I hate the most_

_20. My favorite childhood memory_

Ginny and Bartie traded napkins and looked at each others questions "Now answer the questions." Bartie shrugged, starting to write down answers to his dark haired girlfriend's napkin. Ginny looked down at Bartie's napkin, his questions were very simple.

_1. Full name_

_2. Favorite Color_

_3. Favorite movie_

_4. Favorite game_

_5. Favorite comic book_

_6. Favorite book_

_7. Favorite place_

_8. Dream vacation_

_9. favorite animal_

_10. Favorite number_

She looked up, "What the heck?"

"What?" He looked up at her.

"You only wrote down ten questions."

"I never said how many questions, did I?"

"Okay... Ya turd." She joked. He smiled up at her,

"Takes one to know one." He joked back. The waitress walked over. She was very pale and had brown hair, lots of tattoos and smelled the second hand smoke.

"We'd prefer you use our napkins to wipe your face, not write or draw on them." The lady scolded. Ginny looked up at her,

"Are you seriously telling me, a paying customer, how to use a napkin?" She put a ton of emphasis on napkin and paying customer.

"Young lady, you need to calm down before I have to ask you to leave."

"You need to stop clogging up my smelling holes with cigarette smoke." She fought back. Ginny was one of those people who couldn't stand when people, like waitresses, got all snippy and stuff. So of course she replied back. Seriously, it's a napkin.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The lady snapped. If it was any other waiter or waitress, they wouldn't of gotten kicked out. But some people are just people. Virginia stood up and grabbed Bartie's hand,

"Good we'll spend our money somewhere else." Bartie sat back and let Virginia do the arguing. She was much much better at it than he was, for sure. The got out of the booth and walked out of the restraunt.

"Your smelling holes?" Bartie laughed as they got out side.

"Yeah. What was I supposed to call it? My nose?!" She joked laughing along with him.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now?" Bartie asked.

"I dunno we could sit in your car, or we could lay on top of your car, or we could make out in the back of your car." Virginia suggested.

"Don't you think we should like, drive somewhere first, then we can do all that stuff." Bartie suggested.

"I know what we could do." She winked.

"Watch yipper and eat stale popcorn." He guessed

"No, we are going to go to the TND Moonbase and sit on the bridge."

"How are we gunna get there?"

"Your a TND Guard. Don't you have some type of secret passage way?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it will only fit one person."

"Oh well, c'mon that's what we're gunna use." She smiled and Bartie couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

_~Time skip: now on TND Moonbase bridge~_

Ginny had already sat down, and had her legs hanging off the side too. "Well, ya just gunna stand there and look stupid or are you gunna sit down?" She asked. Bartie sat down and scooted up so where he was right next to Ginny and had his legs hanging over the bridge too. Bartie lifted his left arm and put it over Ginny's shoulder and She scooted into his chest.

"Isn't it amazing?" Bartie asked his girlfriend.

"What?"

"That when we were six we met as Cadets, then in the KND we became best friends, then in the TND we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, it is." She smiled snuggling into his chest. "Now isn't this better than dealing with some lady at steak 'N shake, whose a butthole?" She smiled.

"Yes, Ginny it is." He smiled back. The next few minutes they were staring at the black darkness underneath the bridge until Virginia interrupted the silence,

"Do you think we have a future together?" She asked.

"Yeah. If we made it three years, I'm pretty sure we can make it as long as we want." Bartie nodded.

"Good." The two started staring at the bottom of the bride again, each sucked into their own little thoughts, for awhile. Until Bartie kissed his girlfriend on top of her head,

"Happy Anniversary, Ginny." She looked up at him and smiled,

"Happy Anniversary, Bartie." She sat up and kissed him. Bartie kissed her back almost immediately. And they stayed like that until they needed to come up for air.

* * *

**This was part of my 100 one-shots, but I'm changing it to a kid one-shot thing soo... yeah, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! My first BartiexVirginia thing so give me feedback! I don't own the KND**


End file.
